1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to an electronic device capable of reducing the undesired ports of an S-parameter file and a port reducing method.
2. Description of Related Art
An S-parameter file is generated in circuit simulation. The S-parameter file may be burdened with a large number of input/output (I/O) ports. Only a certain number of the ports of the S-parameter file are actually needed. However, in the simulation design, all the ports of the S-parameter file are simulated, which may cause the simulation operation to require a large amount of computation and thus an excessive amount of time to complete the computation. Therefore, a method to decrease the number of simulated ports of the S-parameter file is desired in order to resolve the above problem.